Hinata's Insanity
by Nooblets
Summary: This is my first story so please check it out! It is about Hinata on her journey through life with a 'few' differences in her life, and how it will affect her.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

**7 Years Old:**

Something had happened to Hinata.

Maybe it was the cruel treatment of her father. Maybe it was all of the clan elders talking behind her back. Maybe it was her sister was now acting like she hated her. Maybe it was the branch members showing everything but respect to her when she was alone. Maybe it was the death of her mother.

It was like she was in a never ending hell of the same thing happening over and over again.

And as the time kept going on without waiting to stop and see how badly she needed to catch up, she began feeling less hurt by her father's mean words and beatings. She started not caring about the branch members and her sister's behavior. One thing that still stayed was her mother. Then of course that was taken away from her when her father smashed everything of Hinata's that was her mothers. The precious locket she always wore of her mother smiling happily. The small black box by her bed she got for her birthday from her mother, who hand made it. The small purple coat she always wore that her mother knitted, was now ash from being burned. Not that it really mattered to her anyways. The only thing she really cared about was her mother, who was now dead. The only thing she got from her that did matter to her was the memory of her mother, but even she could not have that because all she could think about was the large box in a six foot hole. She could not even see her mother. Just the large box encasing the now soon to be rotting body.

It had been 3 months since the true darkness of this horrid world fell upon her. She almost never came to training anymore. She would instead go over to the graveyard and stare at the tombstone.

Her father said she had died of an incurable illness called cancer, well at least the kind her mother had was incurable.

She hardly believed him though. Her father had always gotten hate from the elders for marrying someone not of a noble family, so it would not be surprising if he just made all the doctors stop caring for her mother and let his wife sit in a hospital bed slowly dying.

Hinata was never one to do things a lot due to pure instinct; rather she would do what she was told. That is until she was looking out her window, her little head sticking out. She knew it was late, by just looking at the moon.

Most nights she got an hour of sleep at most. And tonight she could not help but jump out onto the small wooden porch below and walk out of the compound, knowing she was not even going to get any sleep at all tonight.

She had never really ventured outside of the compound, in fact the few times she had been out was always with a branch member guarding her, but she let her mind wonder, and her feet took her to the edge of the village before she knew it. She could not even see the compound anymore. It was almost as if the dark path ahead of her welcomed her. It was like it was pulling her in, but she stepped away from it. There was nothing she could do useful out there. At least not yet.

Hinata really did not know what she meant by that in the slightest. It was almost as if another person had taken over. She did not know how to feel about it, but she knew she probably should not tell anyone.

People would probably think she was insane. That was the last thing she wanted after all of this.

**Okay guys this is my first story. Please tell me how I did, I know this was not very long, but I wanted to do a chapter on the next one in however many years. I did not want to do that in this chapter, so I left it this short not wanting to try and pile up too many things at one time. You catch my drift? Please review if you have any ideas, and I will comment to all of them, and try to incorporate them into this story. Thank you so much for reading, and goodbye.**

-Nooblets


	2. Chapter 2: Intro (2)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

**8 Years Old**

Hinata never spent much time in the compound anymore. It was just a jumble of bad emotions wait for her the moment she walked in.

She instead would go to her now dying garden. Hinata would usually go around it or avoid it at all costs. It made her feel empty when she look at it for too long.

She would usually sit around and stare at animals. If there were no animals she would look at the sky and watch the clouds drift by so freely. She almost felt jealousy towards the clouds and animals. They could go their own way without too much of a detour in life from humans, unless of course a hunter got to them. And the clouds as well just left the air carry them away.

But all of these thoughts were useless of course. Nothing could change her situation. It was a week until the day her mother died. She never had stopped going to the cemetery, until about a month ago. The guilt picked at her still, but it was better than having her emotions almost explode every time she saw it.

So here she sat, looking at a fox. It was majestic in its own way. The fox had not noticed her yet, as it was currently looking at a nest near the ground. Suddenly it shot its head up and turned towards her. Hinata only sat and stared back. Its black beady eyes bore into hers, until it scurried away quickly from the garden.

She wanted to follow it to extent. She wanted to be free of this awful prison keeping her locked up like a dog.

She hated it. If she could Hinata would have burned down the compound by now, but spending life in some mental institute was not an ideal situation for her.

She wanted to let out her rage so bad. It almost hurt to not kill. Wait kill? She was confused, but let it go.

The odd moments of lack of logic came and went. They became more recurring as well. Not that she really minded. In those moments she felt just about nothing.

She looked back. She could barely make out the yelling from across the compound, but it was there. She did not have to guess what it was about because it was always about her.

She never knew what they said about her, but they never even denied the fact they did it, making it all the more obvious. She heard footsteps nearing her and the entrance to the compound from her little garden opened. One of the branch members had come to get Hinata, do most likely train and study.

All she could do is blindly follow the man.

**Okay, I caught yesterday I did not add a disclaimer, so sorry about that. I decided to do her as 8 now, and originally planned to skip right ahead to her being nine when a major event happens, but decided why not. I wanted to give a little more background to her I guess, and thank you for all the comments! I am so glad that they were all nice. And I know this was a short chapter, and it is my entire for writing it when she was nine and not having plans. I apologize, but thank you so much for reading, and if there are and grammar mistakes, or misspellings please tell me, along with any ideas! Thank you for reading!**

**-**Nooblets

**Shout Outs:**

Kurama831

ReaperNinjaGirl976

**P.S.**

**Thank you so much my first reviewers again and again!**


	3. Chapter 3: The New 'Home'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**9 Years Old**

Hinata just stared at the small mask. It was weird how light it was. Her small hand felt he three whiskers on one side of it.

She had been sitting it the same place for a while now. Her small body shook uncontrollably in front of her mother's grave. She was on the verge of tears. She couldn't even explain why she wanted to cry so bad. Only the sheer will was keeping her from doing so. She hated herself for wanting to cry without even knowing why, showing how much more of a failure she was.

She hated these useless feelings. What good were they if they only caused pain? They just sat around giving hope only for it to be crushed.

She finally let the drops of water fall down her face.

Hinata looked up at the cloudy grey sky. The moon had shone brightly through the clouds, making it look like a blanket wrapped around a ball of light, but soon the clouds began moving again. Not that they ever really stopped to begin with.

She wished she could go to the moon were no foolish humans lived. But she herself was foolish for thinking such a thought.

A while later she could no longer cry, for the tears just stopped coming. The pain still remained in her now bloodshot eyes.

Anger and sadness consumed her, until for the first time in months she passed out from sleep deprivation, on top of her mother's grave.

* * *

She woke up slightly dirty from sleeping on the ground. She stayed on the ground, and looked over to find the anbu fox mask in her hands. She wanted to smash it in half. This mask showed how her father gave up on her. It showed how she was too weak for the Hyūga, and too shameful to be a ninja known to the world as a Hyūga heir.

She passed the anbu test, which surprised her father greatly. She knew when he sent her to the anbu it was so she would be killed soon. He hated her even more now. He kicked her out of the hellish compound she couldn't stand.

Now that she was alone it was like she was even more caged in this terrible village. She could not leave without someone important noticing now that she was in the anbu. It was like she was getting more and more into this void, and the escape was getting further away from her grasp.

She turned in an instant as she heard footsteps.

The person was a small male boy with golden hair and azure eyes. It almost sickened Hinata to see such a 'bright' looking person. He had a cheeky grin on his face and paint of all colors on him. She got up, picking up the mask as well, and compared the two. It was a little weird how it seemed like he should be wearing the mask and not her.

Something clicked as she remembered the boy. He had once tried to save her, but her protector was there before him. He was simply shunned by her protector, and he left.

She never tried to talk with him after that due to being so caught up with her wretched clan. She was glad she didn't. He looked like a mess to take care of. That was the last thing she wanted on her mind.

* * *

He noticed her staring at him after a while. He was a little freaked out by her emotionless eyes. It was like all she had to do was look at him directly and daggers of ice would pierce through him.

But he as soon tore away from gazing as her, for he had had his pursuers looking him now. The chuin would loudly yell out about how hard it was to find him. Naruto suppressed his laugh and ran away. He felt the strange girls gaze follow him as he left. A chill ran up his spine. He was glad to be away from her.

* * *

She stayed a little while longer, before she put on the mask. She soon headed back to the Hokage tower where she as to be given instruction from the 3rd Hokage. She didn't like the idea of serving an old man waiting to die. But if it was what she had to do, she would do it. After all was she not a mere tool of the village to use at their disposal?

She gave no signs of emotion as she walked in. It was like she was made for this job.

**Um hi? Sorry for not updating for a while. I have no excuse guys, I am the laziest person I know. I am so sorry to my other commenters and followers and ****favoriteors (is that what I would call it?) ****who ****were ****not mention last time. For some reason when I tried to add in the other names I could not at all! So I will try ****again ****this time!**

-Nooblets

Reviewers :

** (this is one person I couldn't ****mention****) ALSO MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT HER STORY!**

**Kurama831- Wow thanks for being the person who has posted the most comments!**

** \- Thank you!**

Followers:

**Kurama831**

**ReaperNinjaGirl976**

People Who Favorited:

**Kurama831**

**Another little note: **

**I tried, but it would only show 2 people. I AM SO SORRY! If anyone knows how to fix it please let me know! I want to give these people some credit! (The story is for **x X x lilly . haruno x X x** (I hope that works if it does not I will look insane ;~;).**


	4. Chapter 4: The Innocence of Torture

**Okay I would be pretty surprised if some people from a while ago read this... but I kind of deserve no views since my only excuse is that I am a lazy butt :3. Sorry if you were waiting on a chapter. I will still take any suggestions. Hope you guys enjoy. ALSO, this will contain some scenes a little gory, so you have been warned. I am very sorry if you hate it! Also for now Hinata will be wearing standard anbu gear.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**10 Years Old**

Hinata sent chills up even the best anbu's spines. She gained the nickname 'The Demon Princess'. She was an ace in the anbu. The only catch was her 'odd habits' as the Hokage had put it once. One was how she excelled in torture. She was the co-captain of the torture department due to her 'amazing' contributions to research and new techniques in the field. In fact, she was just about to start another 'session'.

The small girl only had too look at the man through her mask when she walked through the door to make him scared. She closed the doors behind her, and removed the mask she couldn't stand to keep on all day. When she placed the fox mask on the brown table in front of the chained up man she smiled a pure and innocent smile at him, and pulled out a small wooden chair matching the table to sit in.

She quickly assessed him finding his weakest point in the neck, and with enough time the man's strong legs could break the chains. She continued to smile at the man relishing the idea of a build she hadn't gotten in a while to test. Most men worked on their upper body, and tended to have a wider figure than him. She started off sweetly to the man.

"H-hello, I a-am Hinata, Hinata H-hyūga" She stuttered out shyly keeping the smile on her face. "S-sorry I am a l-little new a-at this".

The man slumped in his chair a little, and she could she the relief wash over his face.

"Nice to me you Hinata, I am Saboti Nernis. Pleasure to meet you little lady", the man said in a gravely husky voice. It didn't suit him well, but Hinata only smiled more at the though of how his voice box might just be so deep for him that she could play around with it until she fixed it.

She fumbled around and grabbed a small blade, but she soon dropped it on the ground and picked it up with shaking fingers. She looked at the man with her smile long gone now, and her small shaking figure held the knife with both hands. She walked towards him and around the table until she was just a few feet away.

"S-sorry about t-this but I h-have to do my job. F-first question", Hinata sighed a little and then continued on, " W-where are you from?"

The man smiled at her and said "Just Kumogakure, I already told the person before you Hinata", he said almost a little to slyly for Hinata.

She just looked up at him innocently and said "Oh really? They t-told me if you said that to h-h-hurt y-you sir, I am v-very sorry!" She said.

Hinata raised the small blade with both her hands still on it. Her knuckles where turning white from her holding so tight. As she stepped closer to the man her legs looked more and more heavier as she got closer. Eventually she reached the man who was smiling still, and gave a small smile back.

"I t-think this is how they d-do it", she said. She bent down and took the mans hand. A small smirk spread across her face hidden from the man as she jabbed the point of her blade into the joint connecting the right thumb and his hand. She dug the dull knife upwards and in as the man cried in pain. She soon broke the skin and tore through it with her knife. When she got halfway through the thumb she turned the knife to face upward cause the man to yell more. She looked up at him innocently and said; "I think I am doing it right, don't you", when she finished she immediately after pulled the knife up quickly so it tore through his thumb leaving it barley hanging on his hand and no useless.

"Now, I have to tell my bosses something. Where. Are. You. From.", She said standing up and smirking at him with maliciousness pouring out of her. It was then the man realized that this would be far worse than any normal torture.

"T-the sound", He knew that this would be bad if someone found out he leaked. but it would be worse if he stayed here.

Hinata scoffed at him "You may have told me, but I don't enjoy cowards", She took out a small blade hidden with in her anbu amour and smirked even wider. She took the point and cut a thin, shallow line around his throat. She then took a small leather bag off the table the man had not noticed until now. She opened it slowly and showed all of the contents inside for him. It was hundreds of small white long worm-like bugs. He was about to puke from how repulsive they looked.

"Now, for every time you don't give me a good answer or displease me I will put a bug in. For each new time I will add one more bug. So say that you annoy me again you will have two bugs. The third three, and so on. Once I get bored I will do more and worse things, so keep me entertained as well. Ready? Start", Hinata walked over and pulled out one bug, and put it in the neck wound "One", she said with a murderous intent behind the words.

The pain was unbearable and the man soon started screaming and crying in pain.

"Stop screaming old man, it is annoying", She pulled out two more and placed the in the wound, "Two, better get ready to start talking".

Hinata was still far from entertained. This man was going to have a long, long day. She smiled just at the thought.

* * *

**I FINISHED! I know it is not the longest, but I did want to post something, because I felt kind of guilty about it (and also I am setting a goal to get at least 100 more words than the previous chapter). Also one commenter wanted a fight scene and I said I would give one, but this happened so yeah... SORRY! Net one will be a long (hopefully) fight scene! Thank you so much for reading. If I have and grammar mistakes feel free to tell because I suck at grammar. I guess I should go ahead and say sorry ahead of time for my grammar! Also I will not be shouting out commenters and subscribers and all that because it messes up every time! I will now only PM you guys so sorry! Goodbye!**

-Nooblets


End file.
